Data centers house many servers in racks and various physical configurations. To perform optimally, data centers require cooling systems to manage the temperature of the servers. In some cases, the power and money used to cool the servers even exceeds the power and money used by the servers. Cool air reception for each of the servers is not uniform and is affected by the location of the server in relation to the other servers, locations of the cool air inputs and the air returns and many other potential factors. Servers under high utilization that are not adequately cooled perform less efficiently and raise costs in both running the servers and in cooling the servers.